Are you ready, Mr Strider?
by TheBearWithYou
Summary: Jake English es un nadador profesional, está en su debut en los juegos olímpicos de Londres. De casualidad y por azares del destino Strider lo ve por la TV, pero no cualquier Strider.


Jake es un nadador profesional de una pequeña localidad de Australia y que gracias a sus esfuerzos y años de dedicación, logró entrar en la competencia en su especialidad, en las olimpiadas de Londres.

Ahora podría tener su propio representante y darse una buena vida sin preocupaciones, sólo disfrutando de lo que más gustaba.

Nadar.

Horas antes de la gran competición que marcaría su carrera, aun en camarines, sentía como se tensaban sus músculos aguardando por su gran debut; sentía el bullicio de la gente en aquel estadio y también, el de los otros nadadores en aquel pequeño espacio cuadrado en el cual tenía que esperar más de una hora para poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que más amaba.

En el departamento de aquel Strider, la rutina seguía como siempre, un jugo de manzana en la mesa de centro, unas cuantas bolsas de doritos vacías y otras a medio vaciar. El menor de los strider estaba regado a lo largo de ese amplio sofá , Dave, como era de costumbre se encontraba solo en casa, llevaba ya varios días sin ver a su Bro, este, antes de salir le había dicho que iría a hacer un trabajo el cual desconocía y tampoco le interesaba saber mucho detalle del asunto; a Dave no le importaba mucho que Bro no estuviese en casa, se había acostumbrado ya a la soledad del departamento, y entre otras cosas, también era lo suficientemente independiente para cuidar de sí mismo pues a sus 19 años no tenía mayores preocupaciones además de sus estudios ya que el dinero que entraba por parte de su hermano.

Una película mala tras otra, o así las catalogaba, la última que alcanzó a ver fue 'el motorista fantasma' un total fiasco a los ojos del chico guay.

El ultimo zapping antes de darle fin a la tv y apagarla, fue a los tan nombrados y famosos juegos olímpicos, no era muy entregado a los deportes, le parecían aburridos, prefería la comodidad de su casa y los aparatos que usaba su hermano para el ejercicio, aun así los respetaba.

Estaba a punto de apagar la pantalla, pero la orden que dio su cabeza se vio interrumpida por una imagen fugaz que llamó su atención.  
La mano que sujetaba el mando de la tv, quedó suspendida en el aire y su mirada fija en la pantalla, la cual mostraba el comienzo de la competencia de natación. La cámara había enfocado a un chico.

Su rostro no dejaba ver la edad que tenía, pero su físico atractivo y bien desarrollado le quito el aliento a el Strider, quien miraba fijamente la pantalla para memorizar cada uno de los detalles del extraño.

Sus ojos verdes irradiaban un singular brillo, el cual le pareció adorable, su cabello negro alborotado se notaba sedoso, esa desnudez permitida causaban poderosas ganas de tocar, probar y profanar al moreno.

Unas imágenes comenzaron a inundar su cabeza distorsionando la realidad a la ilusión de… ¡CARAJO! ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Y más por el jodido bulto que comenzaba a hacer presión bajo su pantalón, pero si que estaba bien bueno el chico de la tv, inclusive fácilmente podía confundirse con un actor porno. Dieron el inicio de la competencia y el chapuzón del moreno en la pantalla no ayudaba mucho a que esos, indudablemente indecorosos pensamientos, siguieran pasando por su cabeza. La guinda de la torta fue cuando los metros nadados terminaron y llegó al final, donde podía apreciarse un cuerpo bañado en gotas que caían por la curvatura de sus músculos haciendo más deseable el panorama y wow que vista se llevaba el menor de los striders.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del chico levantando su cabeza del agua, mientras esta escurría por los músculos de la espalda. El deseo sexual crecía dentro de los pantalones de Dave. No sabía lo que le pasaba, él no era gay, tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor parándole la cola y ahora se estaba derritiendo por un chico con el cuerpo mojado.

Sin duda alguna el rubio tenía un serio problema el cual al finalizar la competencia tenía nombre y apellido. JAKE ENGLISH. 


End file.
